Gallagher Girls IM chat
by JustARandomShortStory
Summary: This is an IM chat. Note: not all characters are in all of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Key:

GallagherGirl09- Cammie

GoWintersMcHenry- Macey

Bookworm78- Liz

Duchess101- Bex

BlackthorneSpy- Zach

Grantisawesome01- Grant

JonaslovesBookworm78- Jonas

JoshNormalBoy- Josh

Imasecretspy34- secret spy undercover (unknown name)

BlackthorneSpy has logged on.

Duchess101 has logged on.

BlackthorneSpy : Hey, Duchess101. What's Cammie doing?

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

BlackthorneSpy : I guess that answers my question…

GallagherGirl09 : Zach, I was studying. Something you probably don't do, since you're too busy stalking me all the time.

BlackthorneSpy : Gallagher Girl, I'm just a *points to self* spy. That's what I do, stalk people. Lol

GallagherGirl09 : Ha, ha. Very funny.

Bookworm78 has logged on.

Bookworm78 : Oh, sorry Cammie. Didn't know you were on, talking to Zach.

Bookworm78 has logged off.

Duchess101 : Remember I'm still on? Haha!

BlackthorneSpy : Yeah, we knew…

GallagherGirl09 : Yeah, we knew…

Duchess101 has logged off.

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.

BlackthorneSpy : What the…?

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

BlackthorneSpy : GALLAGHERGIRL09ERON ANN MORGAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

GallagherGirl09 : Annoying you. You know, what you were doing to me for two and a half months?

BlackthorneSpy : Yeah, I know.

GallagherGirl09 : 3

BlackthorneSpy : …what, are you doing, math?

GallagherGirl09 : you obviously haven't been in the world of IM and texting very long…

BlackthorneSpy : I made this account yesterday.

GallagherGirl09 : Lies. ;)

BlackthorneSpy : …what does ";)" mean?

GallagherGirl09 : you will never get to know because…

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.

BlackthorneSpy : …

BlackthorneSpy has logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, first off…

I got over 200 visitors PER story! Woot! Haha, and almost the same amount of hits… (btw I have just joined this week, and no one ever really reads my stuff.. xD)

Ok, so here's another IM chat, using the same format as the one before. Enjoy!

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

BlackthorneSpy has logged on.

Duchess101 has logged on.

Imasecretspy34 has logged on.

GallagherGirl09: Hey Zach!

BlackthorneSpy: SHUT UP.

GallagherGirl09:… WELL then.

BlackthorneSpy: Who is Imasecretspy34?

GallagherGirl09: I'm not sure… O_O

BlackthorneSpy: Again, enough with the faces, because I have NO idea what that means.

GallagherGirl09: you know, you can do them too. Try this: _ heheh

BlackthorneSpy: What the heck…

Duchess101: You guys know I'm logged on right?

BlackthorneSpy: Yes, that's half of the reason I said shut up.

GallagherGirl09: the other reason is Imasecretspy34.

Imasecretspy34 has logged off.

Duchess101: Who was that?

GallagherGirl09: we have no idea.

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.

Bookworm78 has logged on.

BlackthorneSpy has logged off.

Bookworm78: Hey, Bex!

Duchess101: Hey, bookworm!

Bookworm78:._.

Grantisawesome01 has logged on.

Grantisawesome01: Hey girls.

Duchess101: …

Bookworm78: …

Grantisawesome01: What?

Bookworm78: … *smirks*

Grantisawesome01: *smiles*

Duchess101: ?

Duchess101 has logged off.

JoshNormalBoy has logged on.

JoshNormalBoy: Uh… um… why am I in this chatroom? I only met Liz, like, once…

JoshNormalBoy has logged off.

Bookworm78: Well then. Grant, Bex says she wants to meet you outside of the gates, by that big tree.

Grantisawesome01: Okay, tell her I'll be there in seven minutes and twenty four seconds.

Bookworm78: Have a jet or something?

Grantisawesome01 has logged off.

Bookworm78: Total stalker. And sucker. Hahahah… just wait until Bex doesn't show up.

Bookworm78 has logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

Instant Messaging Sign in | Join

-Chatroom A

Signed into chatroom A: GoWintersMchenry, GallagherGirl09, Bookworm78, Duchess101, JoshNormalBoy.

-Chatroom B

Signed into chatroom B: JoshNormalBoy, DeeDee99

-Chatroom C

Signed into chatroom C: JonaslovesBookworm78, BlackthorneSpy

Chatroom A:

GallagherGirl09 has logged on.

Bookworm78 has logged on.

Duchess101 has logged on.

GoWintersMchenry has logged on.

GallagherGirl09: Guys, are you SURE he's coming on?

GoWintersMchenry: Positive.

Duchess101: We told him that if he doesn't come on, we will have to pin him down and Liz punch him… or, wait, maybe Macey and Liz hold him down…

Bookworm78: *offended*.

Duchess101: No offense, Liz!

Bookworm78:…

JoshNormalBoy has logged on.

JoshNormalBoy: Why did you want me to come on? I need to meet DeeDee in the other chatroom in like five minutes.

GoWintersMchenry: Well… let's just say that it involves… Zach.

JoshNormalBoy: ?

GallagherGirl09: I'm sorry Josh, I never really wanted to have to talk to you again after… well, you know. No offense, I just think it's better for us to… stay away..?

Duchess101: Yeah, well, Cam, Josh and you really need to talk about the cheese.

GallagherGirl09: Oh, yeah, the… uh… cheese! Yes, the cheese.

JoshNormalBoy: What is going on? I'm really confused.

JoshNormalBoy has logged off.

GoWintersMchenry: CAM! You forgot!

GallagherGirl09: Remember, no one tells me anything… so I never knew in the first place. All I knew was that he was coming on this chatroom today… that's all you guys told me.

Duchess101: Oops. Maybe we should have gone over this plan with Cammie.

GallagherGirl09: Yes, you should have. Now what was this plan?

Bookworm78: Zach… he… uh… he said to tell you…

Bookworm78 has logged off.

Duchess101 has logged off.

GoWintersMchenry has logged off.

GallagherGirl09: no one ever tells me ANYTHING.

GallagherGirl09 has logged off.


	4. Chapter 4

Instant Messaging Sign in | Join

-Chatroom A

Signed into chatroom A: GoWintersMchenry, GallagherGirl09, Bookworm78, Duchess101, JoshNormalBoyNormalBoy.

-Chatroom B

Signed into chatroom B: JoshNormalBoyNormalBoy, DeeDee99

-Chatroom C

Signed into chatroom C: JonaslovesBookworm78, BlackthorneSpy

Chatroom B:

DeeDee99 has logged on.

DeeDee99: I'm going to wait five minutes…

DeeDee99: four…

DeeDee99: three…

DeeDee99: two minutes left, Josh!

DeeDee99: one…

JoshNormalBoy has logged on.

DeeDee99: where have you been?

JoshNormalBoy: I had to run to the store for my mom.

DeeDee99: Oh, ok. I was starting to get worried. So how's Cammie?

JoshNormalBoy: Oh, you know I don't talk to her anymore.

DeeDee99: yeah. Sorry. So what do you want to do tonight?

JoshNormalBoy: The diner? And a movie?

DeeDee99: sure : ) sounds great.

JoshNormalBoy: I'll leave right now to pick you up, okay?

DeeDee99: Okay!

JoshNormalBoy has logged off.

DeeDee99: *smirks*. I love Josh! : )

DeeDee99 has logged off.


End file.
